Helping Hands
by zephtastic
Summary: **WARNING: PORN**, Kirk/McCoy Due to an injury, Jim works up some unresolved tension. Bones is a very good friend and lends some helping hands.


"Just sit back and," McCoy tried not to choke on the words, "relax, okay?" He honestly couldn't believe he'd agreed to this. Sure, Jim was his best friend and was in something like dire need but still. It was weird, totally out of _normal_ boundaries, and way more indulgent than he ever imagined he ever could be. And yes, okay, he and Jim had something of a unique friendship that had more touching and personal-space-invading than anyone else's but it was just how it had been, from the very beginning.

Jim didn't give any protest and suddenly his warm, naked back was pressed back against Bones' own naked chest. It felt a little weird as Bones hadn't had this much skin on skin contact in quite a long time. The mere thought that it was in a way sexual sent a jolt of molten heat slithering southward and coiling in his belly. He bit his lip and settled his hands around Jim's waist, pressing his sweaty hands against the soft fabric of Jim's pajama pants.

"Bones," Jim groaned impatiently, obviously a little further along in the arousal area than Bones (and damn himself for even admitting that he was aroused, aloud or not) if the obvious tent in the front of his pants was any evidence. McCoy had already gone through the routine of bitching and ranting about Jim's incorrigible sex drive, absolutely apoplectic that Jim was actually isuffering/i from not being able to masturbate. Despite his incredulity, upon reflection the doctor could see the effects of it in Jim's everyday life since his accident. The man had been especially curt, to the point of being actually grumpy on occasion. Enough that Spock had mentioned the change in attitude to Bones and suggested that perhaps a good talk would be beneficial for the captain's mood.

So, here McCoy was getting ready to jerk off his captain for the greater good of the Enterprise. Fan-fucking-tastic. He bit his lip and carefully set into work, adjusting his mindset into something more of a clinical aspect than anything else. Unbuttoning Jim's fly was easy and as he pulled the man free from the cloth confine, he pretended that his hands didn't have a slight shake to them. Admittedly it was hard to maintain the doctor point of view as he took in the proud cock of James T. Kirk. In his line of work, McCoy had seen some doosies of ugly penises. Jim was one of the fortunate few that were blessed with good looks all around, it seemed, and Bones didn't have to suffer with pulling on an ugly cock at least.

He was suddenly brought back in awareness that Jim was actually supposed to enjoy this when two bandaged hands pressed hard against his thighs. He jerked a little, hand tightening on Jim's cock, causing the man to hiss through his teeth in shock and appreciation. The arousal in McCoy's belly quivered in response and he couldn't help but feel something like pride at being able to cause Jim pleasure. He took a deep breath and began to stroke Jim, eyes trained on his task before darting to the left at Jim. The man had dropped his head back onto Bones' shoulder, his wet lips parted wide and the glimmering shimmer of blue peeked out from behind hooded eyelids. Jim 's eyes widened a little as they seemed to focus on Bones' face before darting away as if embarrassed.

Bones was, to say the least, completely shocked by this. Okay, granted, he was (as previously mentioned) Jim's best friend and was currently jerking Jim off because his hands were bandaged and burned to the point he couldn't himself. Yeah, that was a little bit embarrassing but still. This was Jim, someone McCoy had long ago written off as someone in any sexual situation despite pretenses could handle it with skill and prowess that was second to none. Yet here Jim was, suddenly a blushing bashful boy just because Bones was _jerking him off_? If anyone thought that he was going to let this opportunity get away, this shining golden moment pass him by they were not operating at full mental capacity.

"Is this good, Jim?" he asked, or more of drawled, turning his head slightly so that his breath ghosted over Jim's jaw. The man's breath hitched and his hips worked in response, but Bones knew he didn't have the man just yet. "You like this?" He grabbed at Jim's thigh, pulling his legs further open. "Open and fucking needy just for my hand?" Jim groaned and spread his legs wider, hooking his ankles around the back of McCoy's knees.

"Spock sent me here, did you know that?" Bones continued, squeezing Jim's cock and running his finger over the head. "He knew, Jim, he knew what a greedy bitch you were for this." Jim's breath stuttered in his throat and Bones couldn't help himself as he licked at Jim's jaw, salty skin and subtle rasping across his tongue. He smirked as Jim's bandaged hands unsuccessfully pressed against his thighs for purchase to lever his hips upwards for a better angle to thrust. Deep down, he couldn't believe his actions. He couldn't believe how much Jim was getting off on his sub-par dirty talk or how much he was getting off on it, too.

He continued to stroke Jim. "Look at you," he purred, damn near _purred_, watching in delight as Jim's eyes dropped down to his lap. "You're so wet, god I fuckin' don't even need lube when you leak like this." Bones pointedly let go of Jim, who hissed at the loss, and wiped his wet hand across Jim's belly leaving a smear of precome on his abs. When he took Jim in hand again he could feel how close the man was to coming now. Bones couldn't stop talking, though, on a roll now. "Oh, you're so close," he said, turning his head and nipping at Jim's ear. "You're gonna come so hard and tomorrow, when you're on the bridge, they're all gonna be able to see what I did. They were there, you know, all of them, when Spock asked me. They're gonna know you came for me and—"

Jim's hips thrashed and his head lolled to the side as he came explosively. McCoy pulled him through it, milking every last drop out of the captain and watching as it made a sticky mess on the bed spread. Soon it was over and Jim was reduced to a panting, boneless mass against him. He stared, wide-eyed and unseeing up at the ceiling and Bones carefully studied his face for any apparent signs of regret. He surprisingly found himself without any, although he was a little embarrassed by how he had got carried away with it. Either way, Jim had enjoyed it which was the whole point of this encounter. Jim's eyes began to focus and Bones pushed up and off, scooting his ass backwards and away. A hand shot out and pressed hard against his knee in a silent order for him to stop. He froze, suddenly worried.

"Bones," Jim said, still a little breathless and slowly turning to face his friend. There was a mischief in his face and Bones was instantly worried, unconsciously leaning away. "That was really hot and I thank you but…" He moved, pulling himself up onto his hands and knees to crawl over to McCoy. "I'd like to return the favor," he said as he leered, looking down at the obvious tent in McCoy's pants that mirrored his own earlier predicament.

"I did that ibecause/i you couldn't use your hands," Bone said gruffly, unconsciously shifting his hips upward in response despite.

Jim smirked and it was erotic enough to send a shiver down McCoy's spine. Instead of answering verbally, Jim leaned closer and licked his lips, smacking them together with an obscene wet pop. And that was answer enough for Bones.


End file.
